


Hug me, please?

by Lonelyirises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BAMF Laura, Barista Derek, Barista Scott, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feel-good, Freshman Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, coffee makes everything better, only Laura can see it, so many misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the honey eyed boy set his foot in his & Laura’s shop, Derek’s life turned into a typhoon of rolling eyes and sarcasm. </p><p>“One day those eyeballs are going to roll off your skull, sourwolf!”</p><p>“Pretty sure, you’ll be there to hold on to them and ransom free coffee from me.”</p><p>“You can’t make coffee without your eyes.”</p><p>“10 bucks?”</p><p>Well, you get the picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment the honey eyed boy set his foot in his & Laura’s shop, Derek’s life turned into a typhoon of rolling eyes and sarcasm.

“One day those eyeballs are going to roll off your skull, sourwolf!”

“Pretty sure, you’ll be there to hold on to them and ransom free coffee from me.”

“You can’t make coffee without your eyes.”

“10 bucks?”

Well, you get the picture? Laura owns the coffee shop with Derek, her younger brother and Stiles is the annoying recent-regular. It was going pretty good with Laura in-charge of the finances, covering for Derek sometimes and getting a degree in economics and Derek in-charge of the actual making of coffee most of the time and studying art. The coffee shop was near the college campus giving them the ease of attending and running the café. But 3 months ago, the new schedule for semester showed up which required both Derek and Laura in the college at the same time, thrice a week. Reluctantly Derek put up a sign for a new barista.

An innocent looking Scott McCall, a freshman with crooked jaw and goofy smile turned up for the job and Derek hired him instantly. Little did he know the McCall comes with a combo pack, a.k.a McCall-Stilinski. More often than not, Scott was accompanied by a Stiles, honey eyes and buzz cut over a lanky pale mole dotted body, always flailing and talking too much. Derek couldn’t kick him out because every time he was there, he bought a drink; a very complex one, with lot of instructions to Derek, much to his annoyance. No, Derek loved to make coffee, but it infuriated him that he couldn’t please Stiles no matter what. Each time Stiles took his drink he would talk about the coffee shop in his hometown Beacon Hills, or the coffee he has had at some convention or wherever.

It infuriated Derek that Stiles never accepted his coffee with an “it’s nice, thank you.” Even though he knew better, he would still try his best. Okay… okay fine, he liked Stiles. But never in million years would he acknowledge it, he hid it behind his hard, irritated & broody exterior and was content to pine silently. And also give Stiles a hard time whenever he is around.

Stiles normally came in with Scott, when his shift started and left with him. Also he would come sometimes late in the evening and sit with his laptop, well until midnight. Stiles was studying mythology and folklore with a history minor. Derek had noticed Stiles had a hard time concentrating on something, but the way he used to talk about history and the folklore connecting history, depicting the way they influenced the living and habits of people, Derek could see the passion evident in his eyes. Derek respected Stiles for that.

Stiles always challenged Derek, directly or indirectly. Unconsciously Stiles made Derek to always be on his toes. In the late low rush hours, when Stiles would drop by, Derek would join him at his table and catch up with his coursework. Derek loved the good-natured banter between them. For the seemingly lack of Derek’s social life, Stiles was the only person Derek would voluntarily spend time with. 

That was until the day Isaac entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyy.... so I took a long break from writing and after thinking, calling myself names, literally going crazy and procrastinating I have decided i cannot live without it!!
> 
> Suggestions welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac got paired up with Derek as a mentor. And Derek really liked the kid. He was quiet, easily scared sweet boy who surprisingly had a lot in common with him. He suddenly found himself inviting him to the café to hang out with others.

So next day when Stiles and Derek were annoying each other, while Laura was getting exasperated by each passing second and Scott shaking his head at them while taking an order from a customer, Isaac entered. Derek looked up and gave an easy smile; sharp contrast to the glare Stiles was receiving and called out, “glad you could make it. Guys this is Isaac. Isaac this is my sister Laura, and these two losers are Scott and Stiles.” Everyone waved and smiled and Isaac struck an easy conversation with Derek.

Spending time with Isaac was easy. He neither had any expectations nor was he judgmental. He took what he got. Derek was far from an ideal friend. But miraculously Isaac didn’t mind. He didn’t question Derek’s reservations or withdrawn behaviour. And would stand back once he reached Derek’s walls. Stiles, however, was constantly challenging Derek, always questioning Derek’s actions and persistently trying to figure Derek out.

Speaking of, sometime later Derek found the café too quiet. _Wait, where is Stiles?_ Stiles never left early on a Thursday. They had their midnight study session almost every Thursday. He must have left with Scott. But Scott’s shift got over an hour ago. Did he leave with him? Why would Stiles leave without a goodbye? Maybe something must have come up. Derek ceased his inner turmoil and dismissed Stiles’ behaviour.

Few days later when Derek was cleaning the counter and Isaac was chatting with him sitting in front of him, the bell indicating a customer was in tinkled. They both raised their heads to find Stiles stumbling in the doorway. Stiles looked at them and the easy smile he had on his face fell. He walked to Derek almost looking forlorn and dumped his book bag on the counter.

“Looks like you need a lot of caffeine.” Derek stated with an amused smirk.

“Oh hell, you have no idea, just gimme your tallest strongest one.” Stiles grumbled

“Triple espresso coming right up.”

“I think I am going to need multiple of those to keep up with you tonight.”

“Ahh, about that, I am sorry I forgot to tell you Stiles, tonight I wont be able to have a study session with you, I lost a bet to this loser”, Derek pointed Isaac and continued, “so I have to now take him to watch the new avengers movie.”

“Oh.”

Stiles abruptly got up and mumbled about forgetting something and almost ran out of the café. Totally confused, Derek looked around to find Isaac lost in his book ignoring them and Laura giving him a look, a strange mix of you-are-an-idiot-Derek-you-deserve-this and I-pity-you-my-little-puppy. Derek had an unsettling feeling in his tummy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for all the comments and kudos... really means a lot to me. I would love suggestions, constructive criticism and even just a Hi!  
> Lots of love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a little late. So very sorry. I took GRE yesterday. So yeah back to writing more frequently. :)

 

It’s been two weeks Stiles had set his foot in the café. Derek literally looked at each customer of his with puppy eyes, almost pleading them to magically transform into Stiles. Many times he had replayed the conversations he had had with Stiles, desperately trying to find if he had done anything wrong. He had bothered Scott to so much extent that the boy with crooked jaws started giving him funny looks.

“I thought you couldn’t stand him, Hale.”

“ I just want to make sure he is… I mean if he is getting his daily coffee, the guy’s a mess without one,” grumbles Derek.

“If I didn’t know better, I almost thought you care about him,” snorts Scott, hastily making a complicated mocha for a customer, who starts tapping her heel impatiently. Derek just mutters unintelligibly. Laura looks like she’s the only one in the room that knows some profound secret. That irks Derek more than usual.

“What was that look for Laura?” he asks irritably

“Uhh, nothing.”

Derek chooses to ignore her.

 

Days pass Stiles-less and Derek being more and more grumpy. So much that one day Laura had to kick Derek out of the shop when he snapped rudely at a customer, third time in an hour.

“Derek Hale, if u don’t get lost somewhere I’ll shove all those vanilla beans down your throat until you poop flavored shit!” Laura says almost going red in rage.

Derek walks out to a rather gloomy day complete with grey clouds and chilly wind. The air is crisp, but Derek cannot enjoy any bit of his walk. He walks around the college campus. He realizes only too late that every face, every body he sees, he tries to find similarities with Stiles. Someone’s pale mole speckled skin, someone’s slightly upturned nose, someone’s brown hair, every little detail Derek finds himself noticing. He cannot fathom what is happening with him. As cliché as it sounds, his every thought, waking or subconscious, either starts or ends with Stiles.

He is still walking, lost in his thoughts, when he spots a lean guy dressed in red plaid. Derek makes up his mind in an instant. He walks up to him, closing the distance in mere minute. Stiles has his back towards him. He calls out, “Stiles!”

Stiles spins around with surprise. Derek comes close enough so he doesn’t have to raise his voice.

“Stiles, where have you been?” he asks almost breathlessly

“I… uh… got caught up with studies?” It sounds almost like a question. Like Stiles isn’t sure what Derek wants to hear. Derek’s face falls hearing the lame excuse. Suddenly he can’t meet Stile’s honey eyes.

_He doesn’t want to be with you, Derek. Apologize and walk away._

“I m sorry to bother you.” Derek mumbles and walks away but not before he catches Stiles looking like he wants to say something.

_I don’t want pity. Everything I touch crashes and burns. This is for the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint. suggestions, constructive criticism and comments welcome. Lots of love <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i m very very late and no excuses in the world can cover it. I m sorry.

Few days later, Isaac, the puppy he is, finally gets the nerve to ask Scott out on a date. It is kind of ironic that he asks a barista out for coffee, and after receiving Laura’s “if-you-as-much-think-of-going-in-the-rival-coffeeshop-nobody-will-find-your-bodies” look, they settle in the same place. But this does little to up Derek’s mood. The less than subtle almost- rejection from Stiles does funny things to Derek. He cannot concentrate in the coffee shop, messing up almost every third order. Few days later, Laura Hale has had enough.

“Derek sit down we need to talk”, says Laura when the day is almost over.

“Not now Laura”, grumbles Derek.

She practically has to tickle attack, physically drag, kick, and threaten him to make him sit at one of the tables. Derek sighs. _Here it goes._

“Derek why do you think Stiles is avoiding you?”

Derek looks like a deer caught in headlights. Laura isn’t a woman of introductions and gentle needling. Seemingly unaffected by his lack of answer she continues,

“It is because he likes you, and he thinks you like Isaac.”

_Wait what?_

“This is ridiculous, why would he think that?” Derek says flatly.

“Look back baby bro, and see it from his perspective, see how did it look like to him.”

Derek still finds himself clueless. He definitely hasn’t turned up with red roses to Stiles’ doorstep, but if anyone saw they would have easily seen Derek giving most of his time to Stiles, helping him out, calling him names fondly. _Then why did Stiles think he doesn’t like him?_ Almost like she has read his mind, Laura says,

“All he saw was you being nice and smiley with Isaac and always calling him names, putting him down. He doesn’t get your pigtails pulling, Derek. He hasn’t realized your twisted way of showing you care, which is pathetic by the way, he doesn’t think you don’t like him Derek, he thinks you like Isaac better, that you are better off with him.”

“Laura, seriously? Like how… what…” fumbling with his words Derek took a deep breath and whispered like he was almost scared to say it,

“I hurt him, didn’t I?”

Laura’s heart broke looking at the defeated expression on her brother’s face. She scooted closer to him and gave him a sideways hug. Settling his head on his sister’s shoulder he mumbled,

“How do I manage to fuck up every single thing I touch? Laura, tell me honestly, will he be happy with me? Will I be good for him?”

“Are you hearing yourself? Derek, I cannot know you guys will work or not, but listening to you putting him before you right now is the reason I think it will be a right thing to try. Both of you are idiots, trying to put each other before themselves and ending up getting hurt like that.” Laura said in exasperated fondness. Derek sighed.

_I have to make this right._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. in a week. As promised.

Next morning Derek wakes up full of nervous energy. He can barely keep his knees from bumping against the table while having his cereal. He takes his day off from the coffee shop and goes to the florist first thing. Derek is definitely sure Stiles is not the red roses type of guy, so he buys a bunch of fresh white lilies and goes to the address he had bullied from Scott a few days ago.

Outside Stiles’ door, Derek is trying to recollect what he wanted to say. He runs a hand through his hair and straightens his jacket. Clearing is throat one last time he knocks on the door. He has to knock twice more to sense movement inside the apartment. He hears footfalls and takes a deep breath.

Stiles answers the door in a T shirt and boxers with hair mussed and sleepy eyes barely open. He stumbles at the door mumbling,

“Scott, whaa are you doin here so earl… Derek?”

His eyes open comically wide when he realizes it isn’t Scott who is at his door on a Saturday morning.

“Derek what are you doing here?” when his gaze lowers he adds, “with flowers?” 

“Stiles, I … umm… can I come in?” Derek says awkwardly.

As he lets him in, Derek hears a soft “this better not be a dream” mumble.

“Derek? What do u want?”

Derek extends the flowers towards him. “Uh…these are for you.”

Stiles looks confused but accepts the gift. He smells them and looks at Derek with one raised eyebrow.

“I am sorry Stiles. I know I unknowingly have hurt you.”

Stiles looks at him with a soft expression. Derek continues,

“Laura thinks you misunderstood what was happening.”

“Derek you are not making any sense. Where does Laura come in?”

“I hurt you didn’t I? I… I mean, Isaac..”

“What about him?” Stiles asks dejectedly.

“NOTHING!! That’s exactly what I’m trying to say, Stiles. There’s nothing about him. Nothing is going on.”

Sensing that Stiles was still blank Derek says,

“Isaac likes Scott. He asked him for coffee that day.”

Stiles’ eyes widened again. Derek waits until it sunk in. After a minute, Stiles opens his mouth, “so that means, as in you are not…?”

“No Stiles, I m not…”

“Oh…wow… oh… HOLY SHIT!” and Stiles bursts out laughing. He is laughing so hard that tears start to come from his eyes. He helplessly sits on the floor, clutching his tummy still not able to stop laughing. Derek is taken aback. _What was so funny?_

“Hey, what’s so funny?”

“I…Isaac actually asked Scott out for… oh my god…hahaha…he asked Scott for coffee. SCOTT! Who MAKES coffee all day…shit…this is hilarious. Oh my god, my tummy hurts…damn…” That made Derek smile.

“Please tell me they at least went to another coffee shop.” Stiles looks up at Derek.

“With Laura there, what do you think?”

“Oh my god, this is epic. I’m never going to let this go. They are never living this down.”

Derek kneels down beside Stiles, waiting for him to realize. And he finally does.

“Wait that means, that means he likes him… that means…”

Derek can’t resist it. He holds Stiles’ face between his hands, leans forward and softly presses his lips on his. He pulls back to see Stiles smiling ear to ear.

“How could I be so blind?” Stiles asks.

 _What can I say; love makes us all do funny things._ Derek thinks before stealing a kiss again.

 

-fin- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i didn't disappoint. I would love your feedback. I thrive on your comments. much love <3 <3


End file.
